


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is expecting a lonely Christmas until his boyfriend Erik comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

_I’ll be home for Christmas – E.L._

Charles had to read the note twice before the implication sunk in. His mouth curled into a bright smile and he steered his way down the halls of the mansion, “Raven! Where are you?”

Raven raced around the corner and almost crashed into him. She took a brief moment to catch her breath, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

He passed her the note, smiling widely, “He’s coming home.”

Raven sighed, “Finally. Oh, and don’t call out like something’s on fire again unless there is actually a fire. You almost gave me a heart attack. Where did you find this?”

Charles took back the note and tucked it in his pocket, “On my desk. He must’ve had Azazel deliver it while we were out.”

Raven shook her head but she was smiling, “Your boyfriend is such a drama queen.”

Charles snorted, “Like your girlfriend is much better. How is Angel?”

Raven grinned, “She’s fine. She says that she’s too busy to come here for Christmas though.”

Charles gripped her hand, “Something will work out. Raven, what should I get Erik for Christmas?”

Raven’s jaw dropped, “Charles! Christmas is just five days away and you haven’t bought something for your boyfriend!”

Charles flinched and defended, “I didn’t think that I’d get to see him and it’s Erik! It’s not my fault that he’s practically impossible to buy for.”

Raven groaned, “Is this going to be a team effort?”

Charles smiled sheepishly, “Maybe. Just… anything except turtlenecks.”

Raven snorted, “I’ll call in the cavalry and you can have a look online.” She leaned down to kiss his cheek, “Don’t worry Charles. We have five days.”

 

 

Christmas Eve

 

The problem with Erik’s note was that it wasn’t exactly specific. It didn’t say when exactly Erik was going to be home. On impulse, Raven had decided that morning that she was going to visit Angel for Christmas. After a few calls later and Raven had left so Charles had rattled around the mansion on his own for the rest of the day. He’d made hot chocolate, watched the snow from the window thanks to Storm who couldn’t stand Christmas without snow and he’d read Christmas stories with Christmas carols playing in the background. As he was alone, he spent the day in his pyjamas since that there was no one to bully him into wearing real clothes for once.

Usually the holiday season was a busy, noisy affair from the first of December (November if Raven could get away with it) to January. However, this year, all of Charles friends were away doing their own thing. Sean was with his family, as was Alex and Scott. Darwin was working. Everyone was busy.

Charles loved working from home but when there was nobody around the large house felt empty and rather depressing. He’d also not seen Erik for a month although they’d spoken a lot on the phone as usual. After six years of being together Charles was used to the long periods between seeing each other but that didn’t mean that he liked them. He was insanely proud of his hot-shot lawyer boyfriend fighting for mutant rights but he was constantly travelling and Charles was lonely.

Charles fell asleep on the sofa which was just about the worst thing for his back. He moved pretty well for someone who’d only been in a wheelchair for two years but old habits die hard and Charles still had the tendency to fall asleep in the most uncomfortable places.

 

Erik was later getting home than he would’ve liked but Azazel was thankfully in a good mood and he’d helped. They appeared in Charles living room (teleportation was certainly a handy gift) and Erik gave his sleeping boyfriend a fond smile. Erik whispered to Azazel, “Do you mind putting him to bed? He’ll hurt his back otherwise.”

Azazel shrugged and gently grasped Charles’ shoulder before they both disappeared. Erik waited until Azazel came back so that he could thank him. Once that was done Erik took the slower route up the stairs. He pushed Charles’ wheelchair through the mansion and when he reached the stairs he just used him mellakinetic abilities to float the chair. Charles hated it when Erik did that instead of taking the elevator but Charles wasn’t there to complain.

Erik put the wheelchair by the door before he undressed and climbed into bed behind Charles. As he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and breathed in the familiar scent of home he relaxed for the first time in a month.

 

Christmas Day

 

Charles woke up feeling safe and happy. He rolled over slowly and carefully, already knowing what he’d find. Erik was stretched out next to him looking adorably rumpled which wasn’t a sight that anyone else had the privilege of seeing. Charles was grinning widely and he scooted closer.

Charles trailed his fingers lightly over Erik’s hard abs and kissed his shoulder. His boyfriend was always hot but sleep-rumpled was Charles’ favourite look on him. He was stripped down to a pair of tight black boxers and he was snoring very softly with his arms stretched out across the sheets. Charles cuddled closer and wondered how much longer he could let him sleep before he couldn’t resist and had to wake him up. Even though he was still sleeping, Erik’s arms came around to hold Charles.

Erik huffed Charles’ name softly and Charles shifted so that one of his legs was between Erik’s. He trailed gentle kisses up Erik’s shoulder to his neck and strong jaw. Erik was definitely enjoying the gentle attention as he tilted his head further back into the pillow.

Charles slid down the bed and sucked gently on Erik’s abs. Neither of them liked leaving bruises but they both liked the sensation of soft clothes against reddened skin during the day. He stripped himself carefully so that he didn’t wake up Erik and once he was naked, and a little bit cold, he cuddled closer to his warm boyfriend and tugged at Erik’s boxers. Charles’ plans would go a lot smoother if Erik was naked like he was.

Erik shifted slightly in his sleep and once Charles had pushed the boxers to the end of the bed he spent a moment admiring his boyfriend’s toned body. Charles stretched and prodded Erik gently in the arm. Erik grunted in his sleep and Charles smirked. He wanted Erik to be awake for the next part.

Charles moved back up the bed so that he could kiss Erik’s lips. He started off with light kissing and then he started nibbling and rolling his hips as best he could to encourage Erik to wake up. Erik was usually grumpy when he first woke up but Charles worked hard to make Erik’s mornings a little bit more bearable. Not that it was much of a hardship for him because Charles loved morning sex.

Charles hummed against Erik’s cheek, “Come on love. Merry Christmas.”

Erik opened his eyes slowly and glared but his expression immediately softened when he realised that Charles was really cuddled against him. He turned his head and Charles kissed Erik’s cheek. Charles’ blue eyes were the best sight to wake up to in the world in Erik’s opinion.

Erik rubbed his hand across Charles upper back, “Merry Christmas Charles, I’ve missed this.” Charles hummed in agreement and nuzzled Erik’s neck. Erik shifted a little bit and snorted, “Charles, where are my boxers?”

Charles laughed, “You don’t need them.”

Erik grinned wolfishly and rolled Charles carefully so that he was stretched out on top. Erik licked over Charles’ freckled shoulders and brushed across his nipples with his thumbs. Charles giggled helplessly and squirmed but he didn’t go far. Erik loved how sensitive Charles was.

Charles pushed gently at his shoulders until Erik lifted his head. Charles framed Erik’s cheeks with his hands, “I want to suck you Erik. I’ve been thinking about doing that for the past month.”

Erik groaned. Charles was never shy about what he wanted, “Yes, you can have whatever you want Charles.”

Charles grinned at the Erik’s rough tone and they changed positions. Since the car accident they’d learned a lot about what was and wasn’t safe. Charles just didn’t have as much feeling in his lower regions but some things hadn’t changed. Charles had always loved making Erik fall apart using just his mouth and his fingers.

Charles took his time because he wasn’t going to rush now that he had some real time with Erik. He didn’t know how long he was staying for, they hated knowing that they had a time limit, but Charles was going to make the most of every minute. Erik’s hands gripped the covers tightly to stop himself from running his fingers in Charles’ hair. Charles liked Erik’s long fingers stroking his hair unless he was in the middle of giving him a blowjob.

Charles was settled in between Erik’s long legs and he had to wrap his lips around Erik’s long cock. He hummed because he knew that the vibration made Erik’s toes curl and he pulled back to lick a long stripe from the base to the tip. He pulled out every trick he knew and when Erik came, yelling Charles’ name, Charles swallowed.

He rolled onto his back before Erik could reach down to help and he rested his head on Erik’s thigh. Charles was smiling and it wasn’t long before he tugged at his own cock half-heartedly. He wasn’t particularly concerned with getting off although it was looking promising that he would be able to but he knew that Erik liked to watch. Even though Charles would’ve been happy to take care of himself he was hauled up the bed by Erik. They were sitting with Charles back against Erik’s chest so that Charles could see Erik’s long fingers and his own, slightly shorter ones, stroking his cock. He shuddered in release although his reaction wasn’t as violent as Erik’s and they were both content.

Erik trailed kisses along Charles’ shoulders, “I’ve missed you so much, liebling.”

Charles turned and buried his face in the crook of Erik’s neck, “I’ve missed you too, darling.”

Eventually Erik nudged Charles towards the edge of the bed and he tugged Charles’ chair towards the bed with his powers, “Are we having dinner today?”

Charles nodded, “Yeah, if you’re cooking it.”

Erik snorted, “I’m home for the first time in weeks and you’re going to make me slave away in the kitchen.”

Charles kissed him on the cheek, “Yes.”

Erik chuckled, “Shower?”

They showered together and Erik made a light breakfast. Charles was very social and Erik was used to the house being busy with friends and Raven but the house was almost silent. Erik curled around Charles in front of the Christmas tree in the living room.

“Charles, I have something to tell you.” Charles stiffened and Erik reassured him, “It’s nothing bad. I was going to tell you earlier but I wanted to confirm it first… I’ve quit my job.”

Charles gasped, “You did what?”

Erik cupped Charles’ jaw gently and smiled earnestly, “I quit. I told Shaw that I was quitting and now I don’t have to traipse all over the world for weeks on end. I’m thinking about opening a small firm here with Emma and Azazel’s help. They’re just as keen to leave Shaw’s company as I am. It means… well, it means that I can stay at home.”

Charles’s jaw had dropped and he was gripping Erik tightly when he finished talking. Charles kissed him happily. He wiped away the tears that had slid down his cheeks, “Erik, I love you so much.”

Erik was smiling warmly and he leaned into Charles, “I love you Charles. I want us to be happy.”

Charles kissed Erik’s cheek, “We are, but I’m glad that you’re coming home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
